Naroku
Naroku (also called Goruto) is the Potara Ring fusion of Goku and Naruto Uzumaki. He was created in both BOND and the video game, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion. Origins Naroku is the result of Naruto and Goku fusing to face Majin Vegesuke, the fusion of Majin Vegeta and Sasuke Uchiha. Transformations Naroku has access to all of Naruto and Goku's respective forms, but only uses a few of them, mixing elements from both fighters' transformations. Super Kyuubi Saiyan: '''A mixture of Naruto's initial NIne-Tails form and Goku's Super Saiyan form. Has Naruto's slitted eyes in a pale orange-like color, mixing the red Kyuubi eyes with the green SSJ eyes. He also sports Naruto's demonic "cat-hairs" and his hair looks similar to Goku's SSJ2 style, albeit more wild in appearance. '''Six-Tailed Oozaru: '''The result of Naruto's six tailed transformations causes Goku's Saiyan tail to grow back, resulting in increased aggression that causes him to form into Oozaru at the same time. Appears to be a giant red ape with a skeletal structure around his body. He sports six tails, five in the form of the Nine-Tailed Fox's and Oozaru's tail. '''Super Sennin 3 (Super Sage 3): '''A combination of Goku's SSJ3 form with Naruto's Sage mode. He has yellow/orange, toad-like eyes with red rings similar to a Super Saiyan 4, SSJ3 length hair, and the lack of eyebrows caused by the Super Saiyan 3 form. This is his final form available in Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion. '''Jinchuriki Saiyan 4/Rikodou Saiyan 4: '''A mixture of Naruto's Jinchuriki Control (Rikodou Mode) and Goku's Super Saiyan 4 form. He looks like a regular Super Saiyan 4, but also sports the tattoos of Naruto's Rikodou form. His skin is yellow, the rings around his eyes and his fur are an orange color, and his eyes are a darker orange color. This is so far his most powerful form. Techniques He has access to all of Naruto and Goku's techniques, but utilizes certain fused moves: '''Kame-Rasenganha: The combination of Rasengan and Kamehameha. Charges similar to Rasengan and fires like Kamehameha. 'Spirit Rasen-Bomb: '''The combination of Naruto's Great Ball Rasengan and Goku's Spirit Bomb. He summons Shadow Clones and collects their spirit energy while charging a Rasengan-like sphere of energy. Once he collects the energy of the clones, the sphere increases in size and is then thrown at the opponent. '''Dragon Fist Shuriken (Rasengan Fist):'Used in Super Sennin 3 mode, this is the combination of Naruto's Rasenshuriken and Goku's Dragon Fist. Naroku forms a fist and after opening his hand, creates a Rasenshuriken that he thrusts at the enemy. The Shuriken rotates increasingly faster until it becomes surrounded by a yellow aura. It forms into Shenron and begins revolving around the victim, trapping them. While it revolves, initial energy produced begins to grind the skin of the victim, leaving it impossible to escape without being ripped apart. He then fires a one-handed Kamehameha to finish them off. '''100X Super Bijudama (Tailed Beast Bomb): '''Used in Rikodou Saiyan 4 mode, Naroku creates a Kame-Rasenganha. He then mixes in the energy of the Nine-Tails's latent energy as well as a 10x Kamehameha. He holds the charged sphere above his head until it grows to the size of Goku's Super Spirit Bomb and the thrusts it upon the enemy. Adding insult to injury, he also teleports behind them and blasts them with a Kamehameha to propel them into the Bomb. Gallery Jinchuriki Saiyan 4 Naroku.png|Naroku's Jinchuriki Saiyan 4 form naroku__fusion_naruto_et_goku_by_vmjml1er-d4nv77v.png|Naroku in Base form and One-Tailed Saiyan form Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in BOND Category:Heroes in Brawl Legends Category:Fusions Category:Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion Heroes